


Détention

by Blihioma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Weapons Dealer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Kuroko n'est pas un gentil joueur de basket. Il est l'intermédiaire du plus grand marchand d'armes à travers le monde. Et à cause de ça, on l'attaque par surprise, par derrière, de tout les côtés. Il se défend, mais tombe sous les coups. Quand il se réveille, on veut des réponses mais jamais il ne les donnera. Lui ? Trahir Akashi ? Pas même en cauchemars !





	1. Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : Darkfic / Hurt-Comfort
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. Celui est pour Subaru2501 qui a gagné un lot de 500 mots. Sa demande étant la suivante : Akashi en dominant, protecteur et dépendant de Kuroko. Il a fallu également sur les genres : Dark-fic et Hurt-Comfort, voilà donc ce qui en est ressorti, j’espère que vous aimerez ! ^^

**_Détention – Partie 1_ **

Kuroko serra les dents lorsqu’un nouveau coup fusa. Il se mordit par mégarde l’intérieur de la joue et siffla sa douleur. Son agresseur sourit victorieusement et attrapa le jeune homme par le col pour le redresser sur sa chaise. Ses mains étaient liées au dossier du meuble sur lequel il était assis et ses chevilles avaient été attaché à ses pieds. Le bleuté se demanda un instant depuis combien de temps il était dans cette salle de bain d’appartement abandonnée. Assez longtemps pour avoir pu l’observer. Il ne connaissait que cette pièce mais il la connaissait plutôt bien. Il y avait lui et cette chaise qui le maintenait à la portée de ses kidnappeurs. Ensuite cette porte par laquelle ils se relayaient régulièrement. Un lavabo et son eau sale, avec lesquels son visage avait déjà fait connaissance. Une baignoire qui n’avait pas encore servi, mais cela ne serait sûrement tardé. Un WC qu’il avait eu le droit d’utiliser. Et enfin le carrelage usé partiellement recouvert de son sang et de sa salive.

La jeune ombre écouta sans y faire attention, les questions qu’on lui posait en boucle depuis qu’il était arrivé. Il se demandait s’il s’agissait d’une nouvelle méthode de lavage de cerveau ? Les mots tournaient dans sa tête mais son esprit trop fatigué n’arrivait pas à traiter les informations. De toute manière, quand bien même il aurait pu, il n’aurait rien dit. Car s’il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’on lui voulait, Kuroko savait pertinemment que cela concernait son patron, Akashi Seijuro. Le trafiquant d’armes était célèbre et sa renommée le suivait partout où il allait. Les militaires, les mercenaires, les civils violents, les terroristes, ils connaissaient tous son nom, son empire et les armes qu’il vendait par centaines aux plus offrants. Cependant, aucune rumeur, aucune faiblesse ne filtrait à son sujet, renforçant son aura absolue…

Mais il y avait bien son équipe de « gardes du corps » - en réalité là parce qu’il ne voulait pas se salir les mains – qui le suivait partout et qui devait tout connaitre de lui. Ils étaient donc régulièrement ciblés mais c’était la première fois qu’un groupe arrivait à mettre la main sur l’un d’eux. On le surnommait le « fantôme », il servait d’intermédiaire à Akashi Seijuro et il était tout à fait capable de régler quelques problèmes par la force si nécessaire. Nombreux étaient ceux qui disaient qu’il était le numéro 2, le bras droit du marchand d’armes. Alors comment étaient-ils arrivés à mettre la main sur lui ? Un assaut surprise en masse. Une trentaine de combattants s’étaient abattus sur ce seul homme et quelque part c’était impressionnant de savoir qu’il avait pu en éliminer plus de la moitié avant de s’évanouir à cause de la perte de sang.

Cependant, ils avaient beau l’interroger depuis plus d’une semaine, sans le laisser manger et le réhydratant à peine, aucun mot n’était encore sortit de sa bouche, quelques gémissements et sifflements tout au plus, mais c’était tout. Ils commençaient à s’impatienter. S’ils restaient plus longtemps, on allait finir par leur tomber dessus, ils le savaient. Mais rien ne faisait parler ce gringalet ! Peut-être devaient-ils en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute et envoyer son cadavre à Akashi pour le déstabiliser et profiter d’une erreur. D’un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire ainsi et envoyèrent l’un des leur égorger leur otage. Ils se préparèrent pour la suite des opérations, mais aucun d’eux ne put faire un pas de plus qu’ils s’effondraient par terre, morts.

Kuroko ressentit l’aura princière, étouffante, absolue de son patron grossir. Il était derrière la porte, c’était certain. Il allait enfin sortir de ce trou à rats. Celui qui pensait être son bourreau ne comprit pas le sourire qui s’étira sur le visage de sa victime et le crut fou pendant un instant. Mais la seconde d’après, il était à terre, dans son propre sang et il voyait le profil de celui qu’ils avaient voulu faire tomber, entrer en trombe et se jeter sur les lèvres de son amant pour s’affirmer de sa présence. Le mort-vivant pensa ironiquement qu’en fait, ils avaient réussi à obtenir une faiblesse de ce monstre aux yeux hétérochromes, mais qu’ils n’avaient pas su s’en servir au final.

Akashi inspectait son petit-ami de fond en comble à quelques mètres de là et mordait à pleine dent chaque blessure qui lui passait sous les yeux pour affirmer une nouvelle fois son appartenance sur ce corps fragile et aimant.

« Désolé d’être en retard Tetsuya. » Finit-il par souffler.

Qu’aurait-il fait si le bleuté avait été dans un état bien pire… Ou mort… ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il se serait sûrement laissé engloutir par la folie.

« Ne me refais plus une frayeur pareil. »

« Désolé Seijuro. » Articula faiblement le bleuté.

« Il est temps de rentrer. » Répondit ce dernier en soulevant son petit-ami dans ses bras.

Il sortit de l’appartement et fit signe à ses autres hommes de faire disparaitre les corps et les traces de son passage dans cet immeuble abandonné. Il allait devoir mener des recherches pour approfondies pour trouver le cerveau de cette opération : on ne s’en prenait pas impunément à ce qui lui appartenait !

**_A suivre…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est peut-être un peu cliché mais je pense avoir respecté toutes les conditions de la demande ! Mais après, est-ce que vous avez aimez, telle est la question ? Bref, un Kuroko en « méchant » qui s’en prend plein la gueule avant d’atterrir dans les bras de son aimé, belle fin non ? x)
> 
> A la prochaine les copains !


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : Darkfic
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko
> 
> Evénement : Evènement Two-Shot
> 
> J’ai terminé le Three-Shot Harry Potter « Je suis ton Ombre » dont je voulais parlais dans ma dernière publication et qui devait être à l’origine un One-Shot, et comme promis, je me remets au Two-Shot que je vous avais promis.
> 
> Pour ceux que cela intéresse, je devrais ensuite commencer les histoires que je vous sortirais pour le Calendrier de l’Avent, du 1er au 24e Décembre 2017 ! Cette fois, ce sera donc un Calendrier d’Harry Potter en chocolat. En parallèle je me pencherais sur les Crossover dont vous pouvez retrouver les résumés sur mon profil.
> 
> Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, mais la diversité des projets, si elle ne me permet pas d’avancer à une bonne vitesse, me permettra au moins d’avoir toujours quelque chose à faire et donc m’entrainer à écrire régulièrement, ce qui devrait avoir l’effet de me permettre d’écrire plus rapidement et plus facilement. Paradoxal n’est-ce pas ?
> 
> Allez, bonne lecture ;)

**_Détention – Partie 2_ **

Kuroko se tenait aux côtés de son patron, lui donnant les dernières informations relatives à la réunion qui s’étaient tenue avec un chef d’armée oriental. Le « Fantôme » avait passé un moment assez ennuyeux ce jour-là car son interlocuteur ne voyait en lui qu’un enfant qu’il pouvait dominer. Bien évidemment, Kuroko ne s’était pas laissé faire, il n’aimait pas qu’on le rabaisse ainsi, mais en plus cela insultait son patron par la même occasion. Autant dire que le chef d’armée n’oserait plus appeler qui que ce soit « gamin ». Ses doigts manquant se rappelleraient sinon à son bon souvenir.

Le bleuté avouait sans mal qu’il s’était peut-être un peu emporté. Il avait l’habitude qu’on l’humilie ou qu’on l’oublie. C’était le propre de ses fonctions en quelque sorte : être le soldat invisible d’Akashi. Mais généralement, lorsqu’il était question de travail, ceux avec qui il devait interagir connaissaient la réputation de l’homme à qui ils achetaient des armes et ils essayaient de se tenir à carreaux, peu importe l’apparence de celui ou celle qui se présentait à eux. Toutefois ce ne semblait pas être le cas de ce chef militaire qui, une fois s’être assuré qu’il n’était pas Akashi Seijuro lui-même, n’avait pas attendu longtemps avant de commencer à l’insulter de manière plus ou moins subtile.

Finalement la vente s’était bien passée après qu’il ait remis le militaire à sa place et il était donc en train de transmettre la liste des armes qu’il avait vendu à cet homme, ainsi que les prix qu’il avait réussi à lui extorquer – d’ailleurs il avait fait de bonnes affaires après que quelques doigts soient tombés.

« Combien ? » Lui demanda Akashi en le fixant avec un sourire narquois.

Kuroko ne cilla pas mais se fustigea mentalement, apparemment son petit commentaire sur les doigts à jamais perdu du Colonel avait dépassé la simple pensée pour se transformer en phrase tout à fait audible. Pourtant il ne laissa rien paraître de son idiotie et répondit tranquillement :

« Quatre. Deux à chaque main. »

L’homme ricana, son regard bicolore toujours fixé sur son « secrétaire » comme Aomine aimait l’appeler pour se moquer de lui. Même ce côté violent était une chose qu’il appréciait chez Tetsuya.

« Il l’a sûrement mérité. » Sourit son interlocuteur en imaginant sans mal ce qui avait pu contrarié son amant.

Lui-aussi aimait en jouer au lit, mais cela ne se terminait heureusement pas avec des doigts en moins, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu’il serait manchot des deux bras.

 _Evidemment_ , pensa Kuroko en passant au compte-rendu que lui avait transmis Midorima sur sa propre réunion.

**oOo**

Les coups de feu résonnaient de tous les côtés. Kuroko était incapable de dire où en était le nombre de morts de cette embuscade, mais il pouvait plus facilement deviner comment se portait ses camarades aux bruits caractéristiques de leurs armes à feu qui retentissait dans l’entrepôt. Il y a quelques années, il aurait bien été incapable de différencier un glock d’un révolver au son, mais à force de travailler dans le milieu des armes, il avait appris quelques petites choses, comme ses camarades, et cela en faisait partie.

Un groupe d’hommes leur était tombé dessus alors qu’ils venaient finaliser une livraison auprès d’un groupe terroriste. Ils ne portaient pas d’uniformes militaires particulier de ce que Kuroko pouvait voir, mais il était déjà arrivé que des soldats agissent comme des mercenaires pour qu’on ne puisse pas inculper leur gouvernement. Il restait donc sur ses gardes et protégeait au mieux Akashi et son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir peur de la mort, mais la situation le rendait tout de même extrêmement tendu. Kuroko reconnaissait bien là les fanatiques extrémistes, prêts à mourir pour leurs croyances ridicules. Mais le bleuté n’était pas là pour juger des intentions de ces hommes qui disaient agir pour un Dieu tout puissant, alors qu’ils ne faisaient que suivre un mégalomane qui se protégeait avec des écrits « divins ». Non, son boulot était de les garder en vie et c’était aussi celui de ses compagnons d’armes.

Les cadavres commençaient à s’amonceler, un par un. Une balle dans la tête, une autre dans le cœur, et n’oublie pas la gorge ou l’artère fémorale qui offrait une mort rapide par perte de sang. Il ratait parfois son objectif quand un imprévu entrait en jeu : un autre cadavre tombant sur sa cible ou celle-ci trébuchant à cause d’une balle perdue, etc. Après tout, il n’était pas seul sur ce champ de bataille.

Aomine et Kise partaient au corps à corps, avec des armes de petits calibres et même quelques couteaux, Murasakibara faisait des dégâts de masse avec des armes lourdes, tandis que Midorima les appuyait de plus loin avec une arme de précision. Lui devait tuer ceux qui arrivaient à approcher leur patron et son client. Entouré comme il l’était par ses coéquipiers, il passait inaperçu, lui qui était si chétif et oubliable, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux car ses « adversaires » ne le voyaient qu’au dernier moment. C’était comme s’il apparaissait devant eux pour leur donner la mort.

« Tetsuya, essaye de ne pas rater celui qui arrive cette fois. Ce n’est pas parce qu’Aomine lui a envoyé une balle dans la jambe que c’est une raison. » Retentit la voix d’Akashi un peu plus loin.

Kuroko se concentra alors pour repérer l’homme qui allait visiblement réussir à descendre le client. Il le repéra à quelques pas de là, mais au lieu de l’abattre immédiatement, il se retint – tant bien que mal – d’appuyer sur la gâchette. Cinq secondes après, il tombait en avant à cause d’une balle perdue, mais il leva pourtant son arme, visant le terroriste et Kuroko l’abattu aussitôt.

« Tu vois quand tu veux. » Sourit Akashi.

« Merci. » Se contenta de lui répondre le fantôme avant de se remettre à surveiller les environs et à tuer ceux qui pénétrait son périmètre de défense.

Cela aurait été bête de tuer le client alors qu’ils allaient bientôt recevoir l’argent des armes. Akashi n’utilisait son don de voir le futur – il ne pouvait guère voir plus d’une trentaine ou d’une quarantaine de secondes à l’avance, mais c’était bien suffisant dans une bataille de ce genre – que lorsqu’un client était sur le point de décéder ou lorsqu’un membre du groupe était en grand danger. Mais dans ces cas-là, il utilisait des codes spécifiques, une couleur correspondant à un membre du groupe et un numéro indiquait le type de menace.

**oOo**

Kuroko se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son appartement. La journée avait été particulièrement longue aujourd’hui et il ne rêvait que d’une chose, aller se blottir dans sa couette et serrer amoureusement son oreiller contre lui, avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Oh oui, il rêvait de faire ça. Mais il devait encore prendre une douche et au moins grignoter quelque chose avant ça.

Ils n’avaient essuyé aucune attaque particulière aujourd’hui, mais les réunions s’étaient enchainées sans qu’il ne puisse véritablement souffler entre chaque. Heureusement, il y avait des journées avec et des journées sans, même dans le métier de marchand d’armes : des journées avec ou sans des réunions, des journées avec ou sans des champs de bataille.

« Fatigué Tetsuya ? » Chuchota une voix dans le creux de son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps du « fantôme ».

« Un peu. » Répondit celui-ci sur le même ton, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière pour observer son amant penché au-dessus de lui.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi alors. » Répliqua-t-il, juste avant de l’embrasser.

Kuroko se laissa fondre dans cette étreinte, gémissant ouvertement le plaisir que lui donnait l’autre homme, si doué avec sa langue.

Heureusement pour lui, il n’y avait surtout que des soirées avec, avec Akashi. Et pour cela, il pouvait supporter encore dix journées comme celle d’aujourd’hui, sans se reposer. La vie de secrétaire et garde-du-corps d’un marchand d’armes n’était pas facile, mais il avait une récompense à la hauteur de la tâche.

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, il a mis un peu de temps à sortir, mais j’avais d’autres priorités avant, que ce soit en écriture ou dans ma vie de tous les jours.
> 
> J’espère que vous avez aimé cette deuxième partie qui représente les journées plus « normales » de Kuroko lorsqu’il ne se fait pas kidnapper et torturer lol. C’est plus mignon, avec quand même quelques morts… C’est vraiment bizarre d’arriver à mettre « mignon » et « morts » dans la même phrase XD
> 
> Bref, je n’ai rien à dire sur ça, à part que je vais essayer de terminer les prochains Two-Shot que je vous avais promis, dans les semaines qui vont suivre. Voilà, à la prochaine !
> 
> Sinon petit instant pub :
> 
> \- Vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil un sondage qui se terminera à la fin de septembre, pour le Calendrier de l'Avant de cette année 100% Harry Potter  
> \- Pour les amoureux de Harry Potter, vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil les résumés des fanfictions que j'espère pouvoir vous écrire et postez, si vous voulez des versions plus longues, vous pouvez aller les voir sur mon profil Facebook  
> \- Quelques résumés de Crossover sont également disponibles sur mon profil.
> 
> N’oubliez pas que les reviews, c’est la vie !


End file.
